Another Chance
by AhiFlame
Summary: Data Squad AU - After his defeat by ShineGreymon, Kouki seeks his revenge. One shot, Complete.


A faint light, warm and constant, invited him back into consciousness. Kouki stirred slowly, a moan escaping his lips with the motion. Every part of him hurt. The pain truly was unbearable. He tried to go back into oblivion, but the light had him and would not release its hold. Giving in with a shallow sigh he opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight.

He lay in the middle of the street, surrounded by buildings that were surprisingly intact considering the battle that had taken place. As his general pain subsided into an ever-present throb, the pain in his gut became more dominant. Kouki gritted his teeth. Defeat had never felt this agonizing before.

Kouki glanced around him, gauging his surroundings as best he could from his current position. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something unusual. Twisting carefully to get a better look, he froze when the item registered: a DigiEgg. _His_ data. He looked away quickly, closing his eyes in anger. That _jerk_, Marcus, had robbed him of his gift, his power…his unique existence.

Furious now, Kouki forced himself to his feet, keeping one arm pressed protectively to his abdomen. His breath came in short gasps and he felt the darkness creeping in to surround his vision. But he wouldn't go back. The time for hiding had passed. He wanted revenge. It burned in him more violently than any pain ever could.

He took a few wobbly steps forward, heading in the general direction of the bay, then stopped as a new thought hit him. He looked over his shoulder at the DigiEgg. His power was gone. He knew that he could never hope to defeat Marcus and ShineGreymon as a mere human. Kouki growled in frustration.

"_Marcus!!_" he screamed. His furious voice echoed around him mockingly. All he had was his anger. But that had given him power before. He made a conscious effort to reach deep inside himself, dredging up all the negative energy he could. Try as he might, however, his DNA charge would not appear.

After several minutes of useless attempts, sweat gleaming on his brow, he screamed again and sank to the pavement. He balled his hands into fists and swung with all his might, getting more aggressive as the ground remained steadfast. He sank his teeth into his lower lip, forcing himself to hold back the tears. Soon he tasted blood. _I want power, I want to Digivolve…only then can I exact my revenge. I need it, more than anything. Curse it, make me strong again!!_

As his anger faded into despair he sank forward, crossing his arms before him and pressing his forehead into them. He choked on his anger as tears flooded his vision. He closed his eyes and cried quietly, the occasional whimper escaping him. All was lost.

Breathing heavily he finally lifted his head. The tears had left their mark on his features but now his eyes were dry. Fury flared in them like an amethyst flame. He would find a way to get back at Marcus Damon no matter what it took.

Kouki started with a small cry as something poked him in the back. He whirled around, adrenaline making his pain vanish as he readied to fight. He found himself facing a small, nasty looking purplish Digimon. "Who are you?" Kouki growled.

"Gazimon."

"Where did you come from?" Kouki's eyes darted to the side, instinctively searching for some sort of weapon…and landed on the cracked, discarded shell of the DigiEgg. As soon as he spotted it, the shell vanished. He blinked several times. Perhaps there was still a chance for him to salvage his life.

"I see you've answered your own question. I wish you'd stop being so edgy; after all, I'm part of you."

Kouki's gaze refocused on the Digimon in shock. "What?" He waited in eager silence for a long while but the Digimon did not answer. He felt his temper begin to flare again.

"There you go! Proof!"

Kouki met Gazimon's gaze in confusion. He slowly looked down at himself and realized with a start that his DNA charge was surging around him. Belatedly he noted that his injuries were completely healed.

An evil, mischievous smirk lighted Kouki's face and he flipped his Digivice into his hand. "Biohybrid DNA Charge!"

Nothing happened. Kouki remained in his evolution stance for some time before glaring hotly at the device in his hand. The DNA charge still surrounded him, so why couldn't he evolve? His eyes darted to the Digimon standing patiently before him. "You?"

Gazimon nodded. "Now that we're separate, only I can evolve. But give me that power and, believe me, you'll find it better than evolving yourself."

Kouki snorted disbelievingly. He had something to prove to the world and he would not allow someone else to do the dirty work for him. He still had a score to settle with Marcus.

"Kouki, listen to me. I want to beat Marcus and Agumon just as badly as you – I am you! So let's team up. Give me your strength and I'll make sure you share in the satisfaction of their demise."

Kouki inhaled deeply, weighing his options. This would be the most expedient way to take care of Marcus. If he waited too long, the chance might pass him by. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Digimon before him. Gazimon didn't flinch under the scrutiny.

Kouki raised his Digivice and summoned his DNA charge to the palm of his other hand. "DNA Charge…Overdrive!"


End file.
